spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie V: The Great Regime
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie V: The Great Regime '''(also known as '''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Great Regime) is a 2028 animated feature film based off of the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. After the moderate success of the previous film, Viacom greenlit a new movie following a pitch by Butch Hartman and David S. Goyer. Joel Schumacher was forced to step down as director due to the inconsistent quality of his previous films; Schumacher settled for a position as executive producer, but was reportedly unhappy with the direction the movie took, due to it's lack of nipples and it's failure to include a cameo by George Clooney. Due to unfavorable audience reactions to previews, Viacom removed Butch Hartman from the film and brought on Christopher Nolan as director; due to this, much of the film had to be reshot to remove running gags and add more narrative coherence. However, Viacom felt that the film was too dark due to Nolan's reshoots; as a result, Joss Whedon was brought on to add humor and reshoot multiple scenes. Plot When Joel Schumacher threatens the world, it's up to the newly-revived SpongeBob to team up with new allies and save the day. Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Patchy the Pirate, French Narrator, SpongeGar * Charles Martinet as Wario, Waluigi * Carlos Alazraqui/David Lewis as Denzel Crocker * Eric Bauza as Punchy the Boxing Kangaroo, Foop * Daran Norris as Spotlight Stealing Dad * Mr. Lawrence as Potty the Parrot, Plankton, Fred, Bikini Bottom News Anchor * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, Surtur * Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron (the duck guy) * Ryan Reynolds as Kino Visionary Deadpool * Joel Schumacher as himself * Val Kilmer as The Kilmbot * Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne, The Crimson Chin * Gal Gadot as Franchise Dependence Unit * Jason Momoa as Aquaman * Ray Fisher as Cyborg * Henry Cavill as CGI Lip, Superman * Jeremy Irons as Alfred * Russian Family as Pointless Subplot * Christopher Nolan as Kino God * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Will Smith as Title Dropper * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star-lin (flashback), Mr. Pirateson, Patrick NotStar, Patar * Tom Hardy as Bane * Jeffery Garcia as Sheen * Dee Bradley Baker as Squilliam Fancyson, Perch Perkins * Shrek the Ogrelord as Prophet * Guy Fieri as Food Knight * Donkey Kong as himself * Joss Whedon as Quip-Man * Taika Waititi as Korg * Enlightened Mudman as Gar Gar Gar * George Lucas as Jar Jar Binks * Jared Leto as Used Condom * Paul Tibbitt as Mama Krabs * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer * Rob Schneider as Reptilian Leader * Zack Snyder as Fallen Hero * Matt Reeves as Batcave Computer * Patty Jenkins as our savior * Rodger Bumpass as Squog * David Ayer as Gangsta * CIA as himself * Butch Hartman as his own swelled ego, Dr. Rip Studwell * Not Adam West as Catman * Ron Jeremy as himself * Alan Cummings as The Great Gazoo * Jim Ward as Doug Dimmadome (Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome) * Chris Wedge as Scrat, Camel Music Grant Kirkhope, composer of Resurrection and Ice Age: Go Thaw Yourself, returned to compose the score alongside John Powell; additional music was provided by Guy Moon under the lazy supervision of Butch Hartman. This is, notably, the first film in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie universe that does not feature any Smash Mouth music. Additionally, although Clancy Brown provided the voice of Mr. Krabs, he declined an offer to beatbox the soundtrack, stating that "my beatboxing career has developed too much to be in a trash film like this". Promotions and Controversy To tease the film, Butch Hartman released a storyboard of a scene with Denzel Crocker and his mother onto Instagram; this was met with universally negative reception, with many fans and critics citing similarities to recent seasons of The Fairly OddParents. Hartman responded by posting a storyboard of Cosmo and Timmy's Dad together, believing that this was what the public wanted; this too was met with criticism. He later deleted his Instagram and cried softly to himself while cradling his Foop plush. The first trailer for the film was released at Comic Con 2027, and was met with mixed reactions; critics praised Patchy the Pirate's role in the plot, Hugh Neutron's appearance as Donut Boy, and the political satire; however, the over-saturation of Mr. Crocker, Timmy's Dad and Foop was met with dissatisfaction. Following the trailer's premiere, a writers panel was held once again, with writers Ben Affleck, Chris Terrio, BubbleBud, Ray DeLaurentis, and Will Schifrin appearing to answer crowd questions; however, Ray DeLaurentis only responded "OOOOOOHHHH TIMMMMYYYY!!!!!" in Daran Norris' voice throughout, and fainted 15 minutes in. Will Schifrin shielded himself in a Foop cosplay, and reportedly prayed to Rob Reiner silently. Detractors of the movie's contents were terminated by Punchy, who stated, "SHRIMP ON THE BARBIE!". As guerilla marketing for the film, Guy Fieri dressed in a SpongeBob costume on his show Diners, Drive-In's and Dives, and lathered a rutabaga with Gold Bond, with no context provided. As well as this, Ben Affleck appeared on the show as Batman to beat up Fieri in one episode; it was later revealed that this wasn't planned at all. Patchy the Pirate was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for being "the perfect human". In his acceptance speech, Patchy told audience members to "walk the plank", and ran off-stage to seek comfort from Mr. Pirateson. Home Video Release The film was released on Blu-Ray on February 20th, 2029, under the title "SpongeBob: The Grand Finale"; it features Butch Hartman's original extended cut, with 10 more minutes of Crocker screaming. After being absent from the Ice Age: Go Thaw Yourself home release, there are special features on the disk, which include the full live-action Flintstones film, a sing-along version of "Let it Grow", a compilation of every time Batman shoots someone in the foot in The Dark Knight Trilogy, a picture of The Great Gazoo's face, and a demo for Spongey Bash Buddies. A normal, non-extras DVD version will be released, because people really hate extended editions for some reason. However, with the purchase of a DVD, you will receive a free copy of Joel Schumacher's new film "Casting Couch Cuties: Naughty Nautical Edition 2". 10% of the proceeds will go towards Val Kilmer's Russian dressing company, in which he throws himself into tubs of gravy for your pleasure. "It's spicy, comrade." Reception The film was met with mixed reviews. Critics praised the emotional substance, acting, and visuals, though the overall tonal dissonance and short running time was criticized "YOU DUN F***ED UP, DC!" - Flustered Fernando "It sucks, but it's Christopher Nolan." - Rotten Tomatoes, 91% "SHRIMP ON THE BARBIE!" - Punchy the Boxing Kangaroo "Two thumbs up my ass." - Roger Ebert "B R A V O N O L A N" -r/movies "IT'S NOT MY FAULT, GUYS" -Joss Whedon "A lot of loyalty for a hired gun!" - CIA "What the hell." - SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (series) Category:Movies Category:BubbleBud Category:2017